Performance Tip (Beyblade Burst)
The '''Performance Tip' is a component of Beyblade Burst tops. This part is a key component for every Beyblade top in the Beyblade Burst™ Performance Top System™ which serves as the base for the Beyblade top and determines their movement pattern and behavior while in the Beystadium, as well as their height. 'History' 'Types' 'Common Performance Tips' The common Performance Tip™ usually measure 3mm in height and come in a variety of different shapes and functions. They are usually identified by the initials or abbreviations of the part's name. Since the introduction of their Cho-Z Layer System, Takara Tomy began producing more Performance Tips with varying heights, ranging from short to tall. 'Electronic Performance Tips' Electronic Performance Tip™ are equipped with a light-up feature that activates during battle. Hasbro released the first official line of electronic Performance Tips products with their Beyblade Burst Rip Fire tops. This Beyblade product included Rip Fire Performance Tips™ that were compatible with Rip Fire Forge Discs. Under the same brand (Beyblade Burst Evolution), Hasbro also released "Bluetooth wireless technology enabled Performance Tips" with similar light-up effects as their Rip Fire Performance Tips™, but also Bluetooth wireless technology which enables Bladers the ability to control their tops remotely with smart devices.Beyblade Burst Evolution Digital Control Kit In late October 2019, Takara Tomy would release their own line of electronic Performance Tips starting with the Regalia γenesis.Hy included in the B-153 GT Customize Set. Like Hasbro's Rip Fire Performance Tip, this Performance Tip is equipped with similar light-up features, but is also equipped with an electric motor that starts according to the Launch Power and accelerates in the direction of rotation. 'Slingshock Performance Tips' Slingshock Performance Tips™ have rail-riding capabilities and convert from Battle Ring Mode to Slingshock Mode. Bladers can keep the Performance Tips in Battle Ring Mode to defend their position in the Beystadium, or convert them to Slingshock Mode to ride the rails and charge into battle. 'Dash Drivers' Dash Drivers are a variety of Performance Tip exclusive to the Takara Tomy Beyblade Burst™ product line. These Performance Tips feature a modified "Burst" mechanism designed to decrease the frequency of "Burst" activation using a reinforced coil spring. This coil spring possesses a higher tensile strength than regular coil springs found in other types of Performance Tips and Drivers, creating more tension between the Driver's spring pad and the Layer's teeth. Many Dash Drivers are reproductions of preexisting Performance Tips, but all share the common distinction of the red-colored spring pad included with the coil spring. 'Hypersphere Performance Tips' Beyblade Burst™ Hypersphere™ tech feature specialized Performance Tips designed to enable Hypersphere™ tops to climb the vertical wall of the Beyblade Burst™ Hypersphere™ Beystadium, speed along the brink, and drop in on enemy Beys for exciting, high-intensity battles. 'Structure' BEYBLADE BURST™ Performance Tips™ are a single-piece component that contains a spring-loaded mechanism that causes the assembled Beyblade Burst top to "burst" during battle. Design-wise, BEYBLADE BURST™ Performance Tips™ bear a heavy resemblance to the Running Cores from the Hard Metal System series of First Generation Beyblade tops, featuring a cylindrical head and an uniquely-designed body base upon which the other components rest and assemble. The base of each Performance Tip™ feature their own unique body and tip. 'Function' Similar to the Blade Bases, Running Cores, Performance Tips and Spin Track/Performance Tips of previous generations, Beyblade Burst Performance Tips serve the primary function of determining a Beyblade's movement patterns in combat. They also affects the way the Beyblade top reacts when at certain situations. 'Trivia''' Name in other languages *Japanese: (Driver) *French: Pointe de Performance *Italian: Punta di Rotazione ad Alte Prestazioni (High Performance Rotation Tip) *Spanish: Punta de Rendimento *Portuguese: Ponta de Desempenho *Korean: (Driver) *Russian: *German:: Leistungs Tipp *België: Draaipunt (Pivot Point) References